


Exile

by Jessie_Lovelace



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Haline, Supportive Aline Penhallow, TSC - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Lovelace/pseuds/Jessie_Lovelace
Summary: Helen prepares herself for the agonising goodbyes she must give before her leave, all the while not knowing how she can face her beloved before leaving.





	Exile

Helen sat slumped in the armchair of the Consul’s library, a mug of hot cocoa - courtesy of the Consul, Jia Penhallow - burning her hands.

Julian had led the small Blackthorn army into the library, all raring to bring their sister home whether the Council liked it or not. Tavvy cried a lot, and Dru may have too if she wasn’t fussing over their smallest sibling so much. Livvy put on a brave face and clutched Tiberius’ hand. He asked so many questions; Helen almost couldn’t bring herself to answer one. Mark was missing in action, leaving Julian - her Jules - in charge of the troupe. He looked horribly blank, his eyes dull, only lighting up when Emma Carstairs placed her hand on his arm.

Tavvy’s screams, Dru’s mothering, Livvy’s brave face, Tiberius’ questions, Mark’s absence and Julian’s blankness; all of it killed her. Helen could hear her heart breaking. And when Aline walked into the library, Helen wanted to cry.

“Hey, baby,” Aline smiled at her lady, as if nothing was happening - as if they would never see each other again.

Nearly shattering the slowly cooling mug of cocoa in her shaking hands, Helen smiled weakly at her girlfriend. The kiss placed on her half-faerie lips was just as sincere and loving as their first, and something about it made Helen break.

“Aline, I’m not going to see you again,” Helen whispered, wiping grieving tears from her fair cheeks, “So I guess that this - we - are… are done.”

“What are you talking about, silly?” Aline beamed, albeit almost sadly, kneeling down in front of the armchair that her girlfriend sat in, “I’m going with you.” 

Helen looked up at breakneck speed, her face glistening with sorrow. She shook her head desperately, white-blonde ringlets that hung limply being tossed around her angled face. She felt the cocoa mug being pried from her hands, replaced with Aline’s warm hands; she brought Helen’s fist close to her face and brushed a kiss across the knuckles.

“No,” Helen moaned, smiling so sadly that Aline could’ve cried too at how tragically beautiful her lady love was, “You can’t do this with your life.”

Aline just simpered so joyously - so delightedly - squeezing Helen’s hands, “You are my life.”

And Helen’s heart did break. It broke so beautifully into two that she felt it could fit perfectly with Aline’s own. Choking back a sob, Helen clutched onto Aline, burying her head into the nook of her neck. Everything about them was unanimous; they both fitted together perfectly, more so than any parabatai.

“We’re going to have so much fun on that island,” Aline soothed, rocking Helen lightly as if she were a baby, “We make snow angels, I’ll carve you ice sculptures, we can explore the Wards, and you can call your siblings every day, okay? I’m gonna take care of you.”

Nodding, the eldest Blackthorn agreed, silently singing Aline’s praises, of how much she was loved.

“You’re the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Aline stated so simply, and Helen shone like moonlight through the eclipse of her tears, “I love you, baby.”

“And I love you, Aline Penhallow. I’m sorry that I’m doing this and- ”

Aline placed a gentle finger on Helen’s lips, before stroking her ringlets affectionately. Planting a kiss on her lips, Aline just held Helen. Helen held on. Aline reassured her lady every time she had doubts or questioned whether she truly wanted to travel to Wrangel Island. It was tender and loving and they both knew that they would adore each other in that life and the next.

They wouldn’t need to say goodbye. Not yet.


End file.
